Something You Would Never Know
by Seblainer
Summary: A day in Justin's life. Warning: Contains SLASH.


Fandom: Queer as Folk  
>Title: Something You Would Never Know<br>Characters: Brian, Debbie, and Justin  
>Pairing: BrianJustin  
>RatingWarning: NC-17, AU, Strong Language, Sexual Situations.  
>Summary: A day in Justin's life.<br>A/N: Thanks to Judy my friend and beta and to the readers.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story.<p>

*Something You Would Never Know*

Justin's POV:

We walk outside, leaving the noise of Babylon behind. It's raining, and he slams me harshly into a wall. But I don't give a shit.

His lips are on mine, while his hands are busy tugging at my pants, in their hurried attempts to pull them down and off. He's biting my lip hard enough to draw blood, and does. I love the way it feels.

If anyone would walk by, they would think he was either beating me, or trying to rape me. But hell, I know better. _He_ knows better. He lifts my arms up, taking off my shirt.

Our breaths are coming out in gasps now, and it's all that I can do, to not slam him into the wall, and fuck him until his eyes roll back in his head, and he screams my name.

A chuckle escapes him, as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking, and probably does. Moments later, he's kissing my neck, something that he know tickles me, and I try my best not to laugh.

Even though the smirk he's wearing never leaves his face, I know right now, it's only me and him, together.

No tricks, no nothing. Now the smirk does leave his face, and another expression quickly replaces it. It's one I've seen often; right when he comes down from his high, and wants to start fucking.

Not that I'm complaining. I just don't want to wake up tomorrow morning on the street, with strange guys staring at me like they haven't had a good fuck in almost a year.

I pull away, sighing, and he protests by pulling me closer, kissing my neck all the while. I push him away, and am just barely able to help him stand upright.

He looks so damn sexy standing there, his hair messily tousled, as if he were waiting just for me to fuck him into the very ground.

But then again, he probably is, and the funny thing is, I'm not surprised. Nor am I ashamed that I want to. It goes to show how much I have changed.

However I look around, and after a quick scan of the area, decide to finish this party at home where we will both be comfortable.

Sometime later, even though I don't even remember the drive to the loft, we're walking into the loft and he throws himself down onto the bed, and lies there.

I stare at him, and I know that he's waiting for me to make a decision, do I stay, or go? So I stay, and I tell myself it's because I don't want him to waking up alone, or I tell myself he could have alcohol poisoning though I know that it's just a lie. I'm just not ready to leave him, not yet. Not looking like this.

He smirks at me, and again, I know he's doing his damn mind reading thing, which annoys the shit out of me, that he still knows how to get under my skin.

Next, he's pulling me into the bed with him, and we resume where we left off, in the alley behind Babylon.

Only this time, I know without a doubt there will be no interruptions. Our clothes are thrown on the floor, in a pile that will be forgotten until morning, when our systems are finally free of the drugs.

The next thing I know, he's kissing me again, and then licking my throat, and it just feels so good, that a sound escapes my lips before I can call it back.

For a moment, I fear he's going to tell me to leave. But I relax when he slowly, teasingly, takes me into his mouth, his tongue swirling around my dick and his teeth gently scraping the edges.

My hands are in his hair, pulling at it, like it's going to help me stay grounded but I know that's just a lie.

And before I can even come down from the high he has put me on, he is flipping me over, and ripping a condom open with his teeth.

After slipping it on, he grabs both of my wrists, pinning them down, and I can feel his finger nails digging into my skin but who the hell cares?

Next he's ramming into me with such force that I'm sure, almost afraid, that he's going to tear something inside of me. When I think things are going to calm down, I'm wrong.

He picks up a piece of rope, and ties my hands to the headboard so I can't do anything. He always has to be in control. Not that he always is, but I like to let him think he is.

It's sometime later, and as I look over at him, he's sleeping peacefully. I slowly untie myself, and then go take a shower. I have to be up early tomorrow for a shift at the diner.

I step out of the shower an hour later, dress, and then head over to the diner for my morning shift. I open the door, and walk into the diner, a smile on my face. But as soon as Debbie sees me, she comes running up to me, asking if I'm okay.

I stare at her for a several moments, not understanding why she looks so worried. Then Debbie grabs my arm, and pushes up my sleeve, which was hiding bruises.

"Christ! Sunshine, what happened to you?" I rip my arm away, and tell Debbie not to worry. She asks if someone beat me up, and I say no to her.

I tell her that I just ran into the door in the middle of the night. Suddenly, the bell over the door rings, meaning that a new customer has walked in.

Debbie gives me a look, saying our conversation is far from over, and then she goes to see about the customers.

I pull my apron on, and go about handing out the orders. I look up suddenly, and see him. He orders a coffee, black, and a few minutes later I bring it to him, before getting to the other orders.

He looks at me, and smirks. It's a moment before I look down, and see the bruises on my wrists, and remember the night we had together.

I smirk back at him, before getting back to work. Last night was amazing, and even though I look shit, here's something you would never know: I liked it. I liked how out of control things were last night.

With a last smirk in his direction, I turn away, and go back to serving the other customers, waiting for tonight.

The end.


End file.
